


Magnus Takes A Few Days Off

by jamesmbarnes



Series: SH Characters Need Breaks Too [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus calls Magnus "Maggie Bean", Asmodeus is "Ayah", Asmodeus is a proud "Bane", Fuck Robert Lightwood tbh, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Magnus and Asmodeus have a very good loving relationship, Papa!Magnus, Protective Asmodeus, Raphael is "Moonbeam", Saphael are Malec's kids, Simon is "Snowflake", dad!Alec, everyone has a nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmbarnes/pseuds/jamesmbarnes
Summary: Asmodeus hasn't seen his son in a few months so he decides that he wants to surprise his boys to a vacation away from work and yeah (Asmodeus from the tv show Shadowhunters. Aka Jack Yang's Asmodeus)





	1. Asmodeus' Idea

Asmodeus was walking through the desert plains of Edom when a thought popped into his head, halting his steps.

 

'I haven't seen my Maggie in almost 2 months.' 

 

He shook his head and decided that he'd go visit his son. 'Now, how do I get there without letting him know I'm coming?' He thought, genuinely curious. 

 

*light bulb moment* "I can visit Alexander!" He stated, with evident joy in his voice. 

 

A gust of wind carrying a message from Lilith floated right toward him and said, "If you want to visit your son and future son-in-law, I'll cover for you. I might let it slip that you needed to get out for a while. Maybe I'll even say that you're up there gathering ingredients for a summoning spell that I need. But who knows, old friend, who knows what could happen besides Oracles and Prophets?"

 

Her voice was warmer than he expected, a soft threat was definitely prominent in her voice, but he didn't know where the threat was. 'Was her message a threat as a whole or is she honestly just wanting to help me,' Asmodeus thought to himself.

 

Shaking his head, Asmodeus thanked her and quickly created a portal to the New York Institute and walked through.

 

Asmodeus sent Alec a fire message, asking if Alec was available to meet in Brooklyn Bridge Park in approximately 5 minutes from now, and immediately received a reply, "Yes! I feel like I haven't seen you at The Loft in forever! Send me a portal?" (It's actually been like two weeks tops that he's seen Alec, but yeah.)

 

The smile on his face grew in size as he read his future son-in-law's message and sent a reply saying, "Of course, little one. Would you like one where you are now or outside your institute. Where I am not. Not at all." 

 

About five seconds later the front doors to the institute slammed open to reveal a very happy Alec, along with Izzy, Jace smiling widely, with Clary and Simon following in awe. Alec immediately started running to Asmodeus followed closely by his siblings, Clary and Simon curiously tailing behind. 

 

Asmodeus raised his arms and widened his stance, preparing to be tackled by his son's boyfriend. 

 

Alec barreled into his father-in-law's arms, promptly knocking Asmodeus off his feet and sending them both to the grass, laughing happily the whole time. Izzy and Jace stopped Clary and Simon from going any further by reaching their arms out to create a wall of sorts.

 

Alec smiled down at Asmodeus and said, "Well this is a great start to my day...Hi!" Causing his boyfriend's father to laugh and hug Alec closer to his chest and return his greeting, "Hello, dear one."

 

Asmodeus turned to Jace and Izzy and said something along the lines of, "I'm stealing Alexander so he and I can surprise Maggie." And all of them, (besides Alec and Asmodeus), almost perfectly in sync said, "...Maggie??" with a confused look crossing their faces. Which caused Alec to violently snort at his parabatai's confused and horrified face and dissolve into a giggle fit.... that turned into a hysterical-crying-laugh in a matter of moments. 

 

Asmodeus gently rolled Alec off of him and magicked the grass stains off of his and Alec's outfits and magicked a (large) blanket underneath Alec's laughing body, as to prevent creating more.

 

Asmodeus stood up and turned to face the other three shadowhunters and the daylighter.

 

Raising his arms a second time, he introduced himself to Simon and Clary, (who haven't met him yet,) as Asmodeus, Magnus' father, Prince of Hell and King of Edom. 

 

Clary's face was shocked for a moment but then all the things that Magnus told her about his "Ayah" made sense. She nodded to him and began to open her mouth to introduce herself to him but was quickly interrupted by an overeager Simon.

 

Simon's face brightened at the mention of his boyfriend's father and quickly asked, "Rapha's Magnus? 'MAGNUS BANE' MAGNUS?! His father? You're my boyfriend's GRANDFATHER?! Oh my G- Holy shit! That's awesome! I'm Lewis Simon. I mean Simon Lewis! It's an honor to meet you Raphael's Grandfather!"

 

*A pause*

 

*Two snorts*

 

*Something(s) falling*

 

*Laughter*

 

Jace was trying very hard to keep a straight face at Simon's ramble but dissolved into a laughing fit when he noticed that Izzy and Clary were rolling on the ground next to Alec, the three of them laughing so much they were holding their stomachs.

 

He quickly joined them. *Lol no fucks given xD*

 

Asmodeus smiled brightly at the mention of his beloved grandson, Raphael. Realizing that this boy, (lol that's Simon btw), is the one dating his Moonbeam, he tried (and failed horribly, I might add) to intimidate him with a stern look. "It's an honor to meet my precious Moonbeam's boyfriend," motioning to Simon, "and one of my son's dearest of friends," motioning to a laughing Clary on the ground, "whose names have crossed many a conversation between myself and my sons." Alec sobered up very quickly and gaped at his father-in-law, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Yes, Alexander, I'm saying you are my son. Don't smile at me like that young man, I'm merely stating facts that we both know to be true." He said joyfully to a beaming Alec, who's now (trying and failing) to help his parabatai and sisters onto their feet. 

 

"C'mon little sisters, you guys gotta go inside and get all your stuff packed. Yes that means that I consider you my sister-Stop squeezing me Fray, I can't breathe!" Alec failed to be exasperated at Clary's actions (and beaming smile), but he finds her smiles to be contagious, and beamed back at his honorary little sister.

 

Alec turned his head to see Jace and Izzy wiping at their eyes? "Are you two okay?" He mouthed to his siblings. They both nodded with watery eyes and smiles gracing their faces. 

 

He quickly motioned a "stay here" hand motion to Asmodeus and Simon, while helping Jace usher Clary and Izzy into the institute. About five or so minutes later Alec comes back outside and sees his son laughing with his father, arms wrapped around each other. 'That has a nice ring to it,' Alec thought to himself with a soft (dimple-y) smile on his face. 

 

He pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures of Simon and Asmodeus smiling and laughing together and saves them to his phone, 'to show Mags later' he told himself. 'And maybe Moonbeam if he's in a grumpy mood today, he'll need a reason to smile,' he thought happily.

 

Closing his camera app and clicking on the phone app, tapping the keypad, he dialed Magnus' number from memory and waited for a response. 

 

Who immediately answered with, "I just sat down so this better not be an emergency. No High Warlock business for another fifteen minutes." His boyfriend pouted into the phone and Alec couldn't help but laugh at Magnus' exasperation on the other line. 

 

"Well... By the Angel. Hello to you too, babe."

 

"Alexander! OH! THANK YOUR ANGEL! I swear, if you were another client I might've tossed myself over the balcony in agony! They're all so snippy and vicious today-"

 

"Babe? Please… Breathe." *A pause* *An inhale...exhale* "Okay, I'm back." Magnus stated with a smile on his face that Alec could hear on the phone. "Hey, babe?" Alec asked smiling like the sun. "Yes, my Darling, Alexander?" "Are you okay now?" Alec asked worriedly to his ranting boyfriend, "Now that I'm hearing your voice, I'm absolutely perfect, Darling."

 

Alec spared a look to Asmodeus who mouthed, 'Who are you talking to?' Alec replied, 'Magnus' with a goofy grin on his face.

 

"-Darling, are you listening?" Magnus sounded worried on the phone, as if he was going to show up any second to make sure that Alec was alright.

 

"ARE YOU TALKING TO MAGNUS?!" A voice practically shrieked from somewhere to his right and was promptly tackled to the ground by Simon who immediately grabbed his phone and said, (well, more like screamed cause he’s Simon), "Hi, Papá! How are you?" Magnus laughed happily over the line and Simon beamed.

 

"I'm wonderful, my dearest Snowflake," Simon beamed again, "And how are you?" Magnus sweetly asked his son. "I'm great-sorry Dad-" He helped Alec off of the ground and kissed his cheek, walking towards a bench to sit. "How's your day? Is anyone picking fights with you? Do I need to run to The Loft and kick somebody's a-" "Language, Snowflake," Simon heard from two directions. "...I mean... Butt?" Three laughs were heard this time and Simon realized that Magnus and his father have the same laugh.

 

"Hey Papá? Can I ask you something?" Simon asked sheepishly, hoping to not get shot down. "Of course." Magnus responded almost immediately. 

 

A pause...

 

"What is is sweetheart, are you alright? Where are you? Do you need me to portal to you? I can be there in fiv-" "Papaaaaaaá! It's just a questiiiooonnnn. It's not like I'm re-dying or anything."

 

A wince was heard behind him, "Sorry. That was insensitive." A soft, “It's alright, dear” came from three different places. "What was I saying? ..... Ohhhhhhh! Right! When can I meet your father?"

 

Magnus' voice was sad on the line when he responded, "I don't know, Snowflake. I haven't seen my father in months, I've been so busy and it's becoming terribly overwhelming. I miss him dearly..." Magnus sniffled wetly on the line and Simon swore that his unbeating heart broke in two. "-I can call for him later on today if you'd like to formally meet Ayah in person, instead of he and I sending fire messages back and forth all the time?" His Papá's voice was as warm as ever, even if it was still sad. 

 

"I wanna come home Papá... Portal me? I'm at the Institute with Dad. We're apparently going camping or whatever so I need to pack... Help me?" Simon asked hesitantly. Magnus responded immediately, a portal snapping into existence and Simon said that he loved his father (Alec) and hugged Asmodeus one more time and told Magnus that he was 'giving Dad his phone back' and quickly walked through the portal.

 

After the portal disappeared Asmodeus visibly relaxed and ran a hand through his long hair. Alec tilted his head at Asmodeus, who shook his head when Alec offered his phone to his father so Asmodeus could talk to Magnus. "I'll see him in a few hours, dear one." He whispered into Alec's ear, not the one by his phone, as to make sure his son wouldn't hear his voice. 

 

Asmodeus walked over to the entrance of the institute as Clary, Izzy and Jace were exiting and asked them something which made them nod eagerly at him. 

 

Alec shook his head and spoke into his phone, "Hey babe, are you going to be busy tonight? I kinda want a night in. Maybe a movie night?" A gasp on the line made Alec laugh. "Alec Lightwood. MY Alexander Gideon Lightwood? Wanting a movie night? What in the world is going on today? If I didn't know any better I'd assume that my father will walk through those doors with you, arm-in-arm, giggling to yourselves about something when you come home." Alec rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, thinking that Magnus had found out his plan, but then Magnus said, "A man can dream, huh? I can't wait to see Ayah again."

 

Clary walked up to Alec and made a "gimmie" motion to his phone, which he gladly handed over and walked over to his parabatai, father and sister. Jace was walking back and forth and an ever-growing smile steadily appearing on his face. Alec ran his finger tips over his parabatai rune and Jace looked over at Alec, a big grin on his face. Alec smiled at Jace and asked who Jace was texting, he smiled and just said, “Who do you think?” Jace laughed and said, “I’m texting babe. You know about yea tall,” Jace raised his hand just a bit taller than his own head, but slightly off to the side, (to Meliorn’s approx height) “-and reeeeeeally gorgeous. With a leaf tattoo on his cheekbone. And a great butt to match.” he finished with a wink in Alec’s direction and lifted his hand to read Meliorn’s text.

 

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother’s conversation and walked over to Alec, with a soft smile on her face.

 

"You okay, big brother? You look kinda pale? Are you running a fever? You’re all flushed..." Izzy said worriedly, running her hand along Alec’s face, instantly gaining the attention of Asmodeus, who quickly walked over to his son and daughter-in-law and placed this hand next to Izzy's on Alec’s forehead, softly mumbling spells under his breath to try and see what’s happening to Alec and if his magic can help in any way. Alec mumbled that he was ‘fine, just a little warm.’

 

Jace’s head snapped up and walked over to Alec and gently pushed Izzy and Asmodeus’ hands away from Alec and wrapped his arms around his parabatai and whispered, “Breathe with me, parabatai.” Alec wrapped his arms around Jace and tucked his face in Jace’s shoulder, having to bend his knees a little, and curled into his parabatai’s arms.

 

They stood like that for a while, and then a portal opened up off to the right, but it wasn’t Magnus that walked through the ring of magic: it was Meliorn, Jace’s boyfriend of about a year and a half. Jace gently pulled back from Alec, cupping his parabatai’s face in his hands and said that he and Meliorn would be going to dinner with Izzy and Clary before they went camping later that day, and offered to save a few seats for Alec, Magnus, Simon, Raphael and Asmodeus if Alec wanted him too.

 

Alec shook his head softly and pressed his and Jace’s foreheads together and said that he wanted a night in ‘with his boys,’ and smiled at the look of love on his brother’s face. Nudging Jace towards his boyfriend was not as difficult as he thought it would be, but smiled and waved back at Meliorn when they met each other’s eyes, and said that he loved his parabatai, who turned and said, “I love you guys too,” and waved before Jace and Meliorn disappeared through another portal, holding each other’s hand the whole way.

 

Alec swayed on his feet for a second, and would have fallen over if Asmodeus’ arms didn’t wrap around his waist to steady him. Clary chose that moment to walk over and she handed her big brother his phone back, saying that they should head to The Loft if they were still planning on going camping together. Asmodeus relayed that the Lightwood-Bane’s would be having a night in, but “We want all of you to have fun and take lots of pictures for us.” 

 

Clary smiled and wrapped her arms around Izzy’s waist and cuddled her girlfriend close and promised to wow them with her photography skills, and maybe sketch what she can if they have time.

 

The four, (Asmodeus, Alec, Clary and Izzy. Standing in that order) linked arms, all making sure that Alec wasn’t dizzy anymore and started (slowly) walking to The Loft.


	2. Super Quick Update!

Hey! I promise that I'm not dead! I'm gonna be updating a new chapter on here either today or tomorrow, so pleeeeassee forgive me!  
Oh, and I moved in with my boyfriend a few months ago, and about two weeks ago I got engaged!! We've been together for almost 6 years now.   
So yeah :) Love you guys <3 -James


End file.
